Timepiece
by silvershadeus
Summary: Yohji remembers meeting someone from his past


Ummm...I...was listening to the song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, and searching the internet for a good pic of Yohji's watch, and for some reason this came to mind. Quite frankly, I'm puzzled as to why. O.o;;

~silvershadeus~

feedback, onegai! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own _ Weiß Kreuz_, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Warning: Written while on crack..._

Words in _italics_ are memories/thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Timepiece**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I see you don't have a watch._  
  
He didn't know what had brought him out here, only that he'd needed to get away from the others for a moment. The way Ken and Omi teased each other, the way Aya watched them with that amused look in his eyes...  
  
_Care to know the time?_  
  
Swearing softly under his breath, Yohji gave the object in his hand a disgusted look, green eyes shadowed.  
  
_It's half past one._  
  
If he listened closely enough he could hear the rise and fall of conversation coming from the kitchen, the occasional clatter of dishes as Omi or Ken put them in the sink. A lower rumble belonging to Aya reached him, soft and indistinct, but reaching him nonetheless.  
  
_Such a pretty face, you should smile more._  
  
An errant breeze played with his hair, sweeping the honey-gold hair away from his eyes and bringing with it the bitter chill of winter.   
  
_I've never seen you here before._  
  
Pulling the collar of his coat tighter, Yohji's eyes slid closed as he sifted through memories of a better time. When he hadn't known what it felt to see the light fade from someone's eyes. When he hadn't known what it was like to live fully in the shadows and still seem human.  
  
_What's your name?_  
  
Opening his eyes as he heard the faint wail of sirens farther off in the city, Yohji's hand tightened around his watch, feeling the edges press into the palm of his hand hard enough to hurt. But not enough to draw blood, never enough for that.  
  
_Yohji, huh? A pretty name for such a pretty face._  
  
Allowing himself a bitter smile as he heard Omi's bright laughter behind him, Yohji tilted his head to the side, searching for a star in the night sky.  
  
_No, I'm not looking to pick you up. Unless you wanted me to, that is..._  
  
There, fourth from the right. Shining a little more brightly than the other stars surrounding it. One corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly, remembering the way her voice had tickled his ear when she pointed it out to him, her body pressed against his.  
  
_What? Why did I come over?_  
  
He remembered that little half-smile of hers, the way the skin around her eyes would crinkle when she smiled at him like that. The way her laughter sounded, more beautiful than anything he'd ever heard in his life.  
  
_You looked lonely._  
  
He remembered the way her hair felt, the way it smelled. He kept a small bottle of her favorite shampoo in his room at the back of his closet. He kept a small lock of her hair he'd filched from her hair stylist in the pages of his favorite book, tied with a ragged piece of blue ribbon.   
  
_No, I don't want anything from you._  
  
He remembered her. Remembered all of them. He remembered their smiles, their laughter. The way they said his name, the way they looked at him.   
  
_Everyone needs a friend sometime, you know._  
  
He remembered the looks on their faces when he said goodbye. Remembered the look on his face when they'd said goodbye to him.   
  
_I could be a friend, if you want, just for now._  
  
Staring at the watch in his hand, Yohji brushed his thumb over the glass, watching the seconds tick past.   
  
_Don't look at me like that. Not everyone is out just for themselves you know._  
  
He wished, for a moment that he could make time flow backwards. Wished he could go back and say the things he'd never gotten a chance to say.   
  
_So what do you say, friends? You look like a decent kind of guy, and I'm a decent kind of girl._  
  
Sighing, Yohji brought the hand holding the watch up to his face, eyes flicking over the small nicks and scratches on it.  
  
_I've got a car, if you want to get out of here._  
  
Nights like this, the memories just seemed to come easer. Clearer somehow, sharper. Brighter.   
  
_Oh, you have a car too? Then you could follow me, I know this place..._  
  
"Yohji! Get your butt in here! It's your turn to do the dishes!"  
  
Clenching his hand around his watch as Ken's voice reached him, Yohji laughed quietly to himself. Sparing one last glance at her star, he slipped his watch into his pants pocket and turned to go inside.  
  
_What's that look for? I told you, I don't want anything from you. You looked like you needed a friend, that's all._  
  
"Yohji! Quit stalling!" Ken bellowed.  
  
_Everyone needs a friend sometime, even you Yohji_  
  
Pausing in the doorway, he let his gaze roam around the room, lighting on his teammates in turn. Ken had that irritated half-scowl o his face, that he found amusing. Omi had a slightly puzzled look on his face, blue eyes thoughtful. Aya...Aya watched him silently as always, and there was something in his eyes that Yohji couldn't remember having seen before.  
  
_I see you don't have a watch._  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but then Ken was in front of him thrusting a battered looking rag at him as he tugged Omi from the room by his wrist.  
  
_Care to know the time?_  
  
Aya looked at him, violet eyes staring into his own.  
  
_It's time to let go, Yohji. Past time._  
  
"Aya..."  
  
_Time to move on, Yohji._  
  
"You wash, I dry."  
  
_Time to start living again, Yohji._  
  
Startled by Aya's offer, Yohji smiled, some of it reaching his eyes.   
  
"Thanks, Aya."  
  
The redhead didn't reply, but the look in his eyes was more than enough.  
  
_Care to know the time?_


End file.
